


Clan of Shadows B1-End of a Era

by TimelessDreamz



Series: Clan Of Shadows [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamz/pseuds/TimelessDreamz
Summary: When a seemingly routine mission to stop the antifairies go wrong. Cosmo and Wanda and up losing Timmy in more ways than one. Turning their lives upside down. Does AntiCosmo really want Timmy as a son? Or is Timmy being played for a fool?
Series: Clan Of Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186430
Kudos: 4





	1. Ch1 Anti Panic

Timmy's POV

I laid on my bed. I let out a soft sigh. It was Friday the thirteenth and it was getting late. I was waiting for Jorgen to come whining for me to stop AntiCosmo. My fairies paced the room nervously. Jorgen doesn't come. Instead, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and I are atomicpoofed onto the scene.

"Wow, it must be really bad," Wanda says

"Jorgen did even bother asking," Cosmo adds.

"Yeah." Poof agrees.

I stand and look around. Chaos was everywhere, People were panicking in the streets. All the Antifairies looked really pissed off.

"What's the plan?" Jorgen asks coming to my side.

"Why are the Antifairies so mad?" I ask.

"Who cares." Jorgen huffs. "Get them back in their cages."

Cages? Maybe that's why they're so pissed.

" I plan to talk to them," I tell Jorgen.

"Are you nuts?" Wanda shouts. "They'll never listen to you."

"Just wish up some cool gizmo to trap them," Cosmo says. "Then we can go about our way."

I ignore them and walk to the raging Antilings. Some jump when they see me. Other's glare. AntiWanda flies down to me.

" So they sent you in huh?" She huff. "Well, yur tricks ain't gonna work."

I look around.

"What's this I hear about cages?" I ask.

" Jorgen's took us out of our homes and locked us in cages," AntiWanda says. "Dare ain't hardly room enough to sit up, let alone move around. Dat was da last straw, Wes sick of being treated like animals."

I nod, so that's why they were so mad.

" Where's AC?" I ask.

"He's over dare," AntiWanda says pointing to him.

He was sitting on top of a car, calmly sipping tea. He was the only calm Antifairy around. I start to him when I'm pulled to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" AntiWanda snaps.

" To talk to AC," I reply.

"He doesn't want to talk to nobody," AntiWanda says. "He's enjoying his air."

"Fine, I'll sit next to him until he feels like talking. " I tell her.

AntiWanda looks at me puzzled.

"Ain't you gonna try and stop us?" She asks.

"Nah, you have every right to be angry." I reply "Besides I fight for what's right. And keeping people in cages isn't right."

AntiWanda's puzzled look turns to one of shock.

" You see us as people? She asks.

" That's what you are," I reply. "Have fun."

AntiWanda lets me go and I walk over to AC. The other Antifairies stare at me shocked. I think they heard what I said. I climb onto the car. It was easier than I expected. At least I think so till I realize I'm floating. I look back at AntiWanda. She winks at me and flies off. I settle next to AC. His eyes were closed. His hands were shaking. It seemed like he was trying to calm down. While I wait to speak to him I look around. The Antifairies seemed happier. The malice drains out their pranks and they become playful. I look over at my fairies. They and Jorgen were being held back by the Antifairies magic.

AntiCosmo moves and looks at his watch.

" Do you seriously plan on not stopping us?" AntiCosmo asks, not looking at me. "You have ten minutes to try. After that, it'll be too late."

He was planning something. No wonder Jorgen was in such a rush.

"Are you trying to make Friday the thirteenth last forever?" I ask

"No, I realize it was foolish," AntiCosmo says. "I'd never see Halloween again."

"That matters to you?" I ask.

AntiCosmo nods.

" It's a fun creepy holiday Antifairies enjoy." He replies " We'd miss it if it never came about again. F.y.i your down to six minutes."

I decide to take a gamble.

" I'm not going to try and stop you AntiCosmo," I tell him.

AntiCosmo looks at me. His expression is unreadable.

"Why?" he asks.

I look at the Antifairies playing.

" Do you want the PC answer or the truth?" I ask.

"The truth, if you please."AC Replies.

"Two reasons," I reply. "One I honestly don't care anymore."

"And the other," AC asks.

I turn and look him in the eyes. I can feel my eyes darken with rage.

" The thought of you being locked in a tiny cage," I tell him, venom dripping from my words.

"Seriously pisses me the fuck off."

AntiCosmo's POV

I look at Timothy shocked. Not only did he care such a thing happened to me, he actually seemed outraged about it. No, there was no seeming about it. It was written all over his face. It oozed from his rage-filled word. He even said a hard swear word. I turn away blushing. My heart pounded insanely. Could it be my Timothy actually fancies me? Dare my dark heart dream? I look at my watch

" Three minutes," I mutter.

"Then what.?" Timothy asks.

I look at the sky.

"Like I said." I tell him."It'll be too late."

My fellow Antifairies fluttered around. It was almost time. We have been in hiding all day waiting till it was almost sundown to cause trouble. Knowing they'd panic and rush in their secret weapon. I had a plan to neutralize Timothy. I look down at the boy, who was now laying back, relaxing beside me. It seems the horrid truth did that for me.

I still can't believe he cared. Little did he know tonight was a special Friday the thirteenth night. There was also a full moon. On this rare night, we Antifairies receive a power bonus. We become powerful enough to unseal our world. I know it took a lot of power to seal it in the first place. Power the fairies no longer have. For to seal it requires Mana. Ancient magic fairies no long channel. but we Antifairies still do. In secret that is. We have to, the power boost is a mana magic boost, not a dark watt one. But to receive this power boost, we Antifairies have to be on earth.

"Turner Catch!" Jorgen shouts.

I turn to see Timothy reading something.

"So that's what you're waiting for" He remarks.

Damn it was too late to neutralize him as I planned.

Antifairies pause, frozen in place.

"Cosmo Wanda, can you hear me?" Timothy calls.

"Loud and clear Timmy," Cosmo says. "Make a wish."

I desperately search for a way to keep us out.

" I wish I had my favorite snacks." Timothy wishes.

I let out a growl as his wish is granted. The cocky little bastard. Timothy turns to me with a grin.

" How long till the show starts?" Timothy asks.

His eyes gleamed with excitement.

" The show?" I echo puzzled.

"The Antifairy power-up," Timothy replies. " It happens once every few thousand years. I'm so happy I get to see it."

Antifairies cheers.

"It's starting ... now," I reply with a smile. The moon rises. It was Antifairy blue. Timothy looks at it in awe. As do I

"I. I never thought I'd see it in my lifetime."I gasp.

AntiWanda comes and joins us.

"Me neither." She says

" I'm glad you got to," Timothy says.

We look at him. He was watching the other Antifairies begin to glow.

" You should hurry." Timothy says." Unseal your world before Jorgen stops you."

" May we trouble you for an ounce of your blood." I ask."It's for the ritual."

Sure I can take it by force. But it'll be more potent if the child gives the blood willingly. Or better yet join in the ritual willingly. Timothy holds out his hand.

" Take what you need."He says.

I take his hand. It gently squeezes mine. I clean his wrists. AntiWanda takes Timothy's other hand.

" I'll hold your hand encase yur scared of needles," AntiWanda says.

Timothy smiles at her.

"Thanks."He says. "I am actually."

I draw his blood. When I'm done I look at Timothy. He had his eyes closed.

"It's done," I tell him softly.

I put an Antifairy band-aid on him. Timothy smiles at it.

"Now what?" he asks

"Care ta join the ritual?"AntiWanda asks." It gives it a boost if ya do. "

" A double boost," I add. "But I should warn you. You'll lose your godparents if you do. Helping us might be the worst rule you can break."

I hand him the vial of blood.

" It's your choice," I add

Of course, I'd have AntiWanda pin him down so I can get the vial back, should he refuse. But he doesn't need to know that.

"I'll help if you promise me one thing," Timothy says.

"Just name it," I tell him "And it will be done"

"When the fairies leave me for this." Timothy says."Promise me, you'll keep me company. "

Timothy looks at me.

"Don't just say you will, mean it." Timothy plead." I don't want to be alone again, please AC."

I nod.

"I swear to you Timothy, We Antifairies will always be by your side, "I Vow. "With this new freedom, We'll be your best of friends, You have my vow as their leader."

I help Timothy to the ground. I change him into a black robe. Timothy looked at me with such trusting eyes. No child has ever gazed upon me in such a manor. No human has looked upon me in such away. It makes me sad to know he's about to die. My only comfort is that it'll only be temporary.

"My brother and sisters." I call to me follow darklings." Timothy has agreed to be our sacrifice. Let to the sacred rites commence!"

End Chapter


	2. Dark Ritual

Wanda's POV

"S. . Sacrifice?"I gasp. "What are they going to do to Timmy?"

Jorgen bashed against the barrier.

"They're going to kill him," Jorgen says.

"Why isn't Timmy fighting?" Cosmo asks.

"They must have him under a spell," Jorgen says.

Jorgen atomicpoofs Remy to us. Remy look around puzzled

"Why am I here?"Remy asks.

"You are going to help us save that idiot Turner," Jorgen replies.

"Why should I care?" Remy ask.

"He's Cosmo and Wanda's problem," Juandissimo adds. "Let them save him."

"Do it or you lose Juandissimo." Jorgen threatens. "And you go in for retraining."

Remy rolls his eyes. Juandissimo almost wets himself. Jorgen tells us his plan and we go in. Cosmo, and Juandissimo, and I hide as Remy's bow tie and cuff links. Poof stays behind where it's safe.

We can hear the Antifairies chanting. I can't understand a word of it.

" Get the lead out so we can go home." I snap.

Remy swallows hard and moves faster. I knew why he was stalling. He hated Timmy. He'd like nothing more for Timmy to be killed. We get to the center. Timmy was sitting on top of a table. Both AntiCosmo and AntiWanda sat next to him They were watching the other Antifairies dance.

" Remy!" Timmy shouts.

Antifairies swoop down and grab Remy. They take him to their leader.

" How lovely, another human child has joined us," AntiCosmo says

"I've come to take that urchins place."Remy squeaks out. " I'm a far better choice than he is."

AntiCosmo's eyes seem to darken. But why?

"Oh, how so?"AntiCosmo Remarks

"We're both godchildren, but I'm far richer than he is," Remy says. "I have nobility in my blood. Such higher quality blood will no doubt bring you more power."

" My word, you are a stupid boy." AntiCosmo says."Did Jorgen tell you to say that, or are you just a complete ass?"

Remy doesn't speak.

"From the fear in your eye, you were forced to come here." AntiCosmo says."So if we take you blood, it will be against your will."

AntiCosmo pulls Timmy close. To my surprise, he starts to tickle Timmy.

"Timothy on the other hand opened his heart to us freely. He sympathized with our plight. And agreed to join us with an open heart."AntiCosmo adds

"Hey quite it." Timmy laugh. AntiCosmo does as Timmy says, and kisses him on the forehead.

" Blood given out of love is vastly more potent than blood given out of fear." AntiCosmo continues. " But your blood will add to our power nicely."

I want to wring his neck. But, we are to stay hidden till the moon reaches its peak. Just at the power is about to be drawn. If we snatch Timmy and Remy away, The Antifairies will be left twice as weak. they would have had to fast on blood before the ritual.

Then I get to stomp that ass. AntiWanda too. I look at them then Timmy. He was looking at me. Had he figure out what we're planning. I hope so. He can help pull it off.

"Can I keep my clothes?" Remy asks.

"Fine, only the main sacrifice need to dawn the sacred robes," AntiCosmo says.

Timothy looks into the distance. I wonder what he was looking at. Remy is seated next to Timmy. I follow Timmy's gaze. He was looking at the brutes that were gathering at the barrier. Good boy, plan the best way to get to them

"Don't worry yourself with them" AntiCosmo says. "No fairy can get through."

"We just amped up da shield," AntiWanda says. "Lay down it's almost time."

"No," Timmy says.

"No, what is he doing?" I think to myself." It's too soon."

"Timothy you have nothing to fear." AntiCosmo lies. "All you have to do is lay down and close your eyes. It'll be over quickly."

"AC, don't you find it odd," Timmy says. "All those brutes out there and not one is hitting the barrier."

AntiCosmo follows Timmy's gaze.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" I think panicked to myself

"Now that you mention it. It is quite odd."AntiCosmo says.

"It's almost like they're waiting for something."

"Tell me AC what would happen if the ritual is interrupted at the final moment?" Timmy asks.

" We'll be left weak and helpless," AntiCosmo replies. "And competently at their mercy."

I can't believe it. Timmy was helping them. He had gone to AntiCosmo's side. But why?

"One last question before I lay down," Timmy says.

"What's that sug?" AntiWanda ask.

Timmy lays down on the table

"Don't you think Remy's Tie and cuff links are Lovely?" Timmy asks. "Even if they are mismatched."

We look at each other. Cosmo was green Juandissimo was purple. I curse our stupid mistake. We should have made sure we matched. But they didn't notice. Why did Timmy point it out? We're grabbed from Remy and fooped into our true forms. They put barriers around us.

"Timmy run, getaway!" I scream."They're going to kill you!"

Timmy's POV

I sit up and look at Wanda.

"Relax, it'll be fine," I tell her. "Just enjoy the show. "

"Not too late to bow out," AntiCosmo says.

I look at Remy.

"Go home, Remy." I tell him."Take your stupid fairy with you."

Remy grabs me and yanks me off the table. He pulls me towards the barrier.

"HEY! I'm not your fairy." I huff trying to break loose."

" No, but your stupid though. "Remy snaps.

I try to pull away from him

"What are you doing?" Remy ask. "They're trying to kill us.'

"Let me go." I snap "I told them I'll help."

"Have you gone mad?" Remy ask. "Do you want to die?"

With a foop, we're back at the table. Remy if ripped from me.

"Put him with the others." AntiCosmo orders.

"Is it wise to put them together? I ask "Shouldn't we kick them out the barrier?"

"No time," AntiCosmo says. "The night is waning from the fast. The ritual has to start now."

I look at AntiCosmo. He looked tired.

"Please lay down Timothy," AntiCosmo says.

" Safety first," I reply. "Put them in separate cages."

"I would is I could, but my wand is drained," AntiCosmo says.

"My wand has some power," AntiRip says. floating to us.

He looked weak as well. I take it and separate the prisoners. Doing so leaves me dizzy. I lay on the table.

"Have using dark magic left my Timothy dizzy?" AntiCosmo asks.

I nod.

" Close yur eyes and rest a spell," AntiWanda says. "It'll make ya feel bedder.

"Okay, AntiWanda," I reply.

I close my eyes. The night air felt nice. The Antifairies chanted all around me. It's strange, but I understood them. They were praising the moon. AntiCosmo speaks. He says something I can't understand. AntiCosmo marks my forehead. My robe is opened and he marks my chest.

I start to feel warm. They begin to strap me down. Did they think I was going to run? Then again this next part might hurt a whole lot and they needed me to stay still. My body gets warmer and warmer. The table moves.

"Drink dis Timmeh." AntiWanda says."It'll keep ya from over heatin."

I drink the liquid. It was sweet and tasted of lemons and mint. My body cools down. I'm lowered back down.

"This next part is going to hurt isn't it?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so," AC replies. "Please bear with it, it will be for a short duration."

"AC? will I really die?" I ask.

"Yes, you will," AC says. "That too will be for a short duration. Do you want to back out?"

"It's too late to go back," I reply. "I'll trust you with my life."

"Let us proceed." AntiCosmo orders. "Let's make this ask as quick and painless for our Timothy as we can."

The chanting picks up. My body heats up. AntiCosmo and AntiWanda chants too.

That's when it hits me. A beam of raw energy. It rips through my body. It feels like every cell in me was exploding. I scream in pain. I'm given more liquid. I swallow it the best I can. The pain is horrible. My body convulses. Hot tears pour from me. I scream and sob uncontrollably, I struggle against my restraints, my body acting on its own. Fear tells me to flee. Loyalty forces me to stay. Suddenly it stops. My body goes limp. Too tired to move. I lay on the table crying, gasping for air.

"Is he dead Cozzie?" AntiWanda asks.

"Surprisingly no," AntiCosmo replies. "But he is dying."

"Dying?" I gasp. "I'm dying?"

"Shh, save your strength," AC says. "Close your eyes and let sleep take you."

I close my eyes again.

" Let's finish this," AC says. "Timothy has little time."

My mind drifts. I'm floating in an endless void. Was I dead now? I'm surrounded by darkness. It felt cozy. I feel something being pulled from me. The pain I'm feeling lessens. I lay back and let the void have its fill. As I'm drained I feel weaker and weaker. It becomes hard to move. I begin to panic and start to struggle.

"Shh, calm down." AC says "Just let go. I will not let you fall."

AC's words, his calm kind voice help me calm down. I do as he says and let go. I close my eyes and let the void take me.

AntiCosmo's POV

Mana energy fills my being. It replaces the tainted watt energy we've been force-fed.

"Stop your killing him!" Wanda screams. "Please. . stop."

We pay her no mind. We had to finish quickly. Timothy's life was at stake. The longer the dark mana stayed in him, the more likely it was to kill him. To be honest it should have rendered him in a coma when it entered his body. But he was not only conscious but able to speak.

When we have absorbed our fill, we direct the remaining energy into a beam." This is where Timothy's being a godchild comes in handy. He had fairy energy within him. That energy will trick the seal into absorbing the dark Mana.

"Cozzie da brute is breaking through," AntiWanda shouts.

"It's now or never," I call.

The Beam passes through Timothy. It hits the seal on our world. The seal cracks so do our barrier. Timothy starts to shake and gasp for air.

"Just a little more Timothy," I call to him, unsure if he can even hear me. "Please hold on a little longer.

The barrier breaks Brutes' rush towards us.

"Break damn you." I plead "Don't let Timothy's sacrifice be in vain."

Just as the brutes reach us the seal shatters. The blast knocks us all down.

Wanda rushes towards Timmy.

"Protect the boy," I shout.

The brutes are no match for our mana powers. Wanda is kept at bay. Cosmo and Juandissimo get pinned down as well. I make my way over to Timothy. He wasn't breathing. I touch his lovely face. He had gone cold. AntiRip checks him.

" He's dead isn't he?" I ask.

"Yeah," AntiRip confirms. "I'm sorry, I may not be able to bring him back."

"Please try." I plead.

I hold Timothy's hand as AntiRip prepares the ejection

Timothy suddenly grips my hand. He lets out a deep gasp. I look at him shocked as he pants for air.

" Help .H. .H. . Help me" He gasps I. . I can't breathe."

I can't believe he was awake.

" AntiRip quick the injection," I call.

"Right," AntiRip says rushing over.

As soon as AntiRip injects the healing potion into him, Timothy goes limp. Warmth fills his being. Timothy's breathing becomes steady.

" Impossible, he was dead." AntiRip gasp."He should have been dead.

AntiWanda comes to my side.

"Will he be okay?" She asks.

" After what I've just seen." AntiRip Remarks."He should make a full recovery."

I look up. All the other Antifairies watched with bated breath

" Our Timothy is going to make it," I shout.

My people cheer. I smile down at Timothy. We wouldn't have been able to pull it off without him.

" You got what you wanted," Jorgen growls. "Return the boy to us."

"I think not." I reply." My people have grown fond of Timothy. And so have I."

Without another word, I foop us back to our world. The barrier was gone. You could see the stars shining against a black sky. Once again we could come and go as we please. The fairies couldn't stop us. And with Our renewed mana powers, it was too dangerous to come into our world. I float to a guest room and lay Timothy in bed. He can stay with me until he heals. I wonder if Jorgen knows just how strong he is.

"AC? Timothy calls to me.

" Timothy?" I gasp, shocked he was awake already.

"My boy, sleep. You need your rest."I tell him

"Okay AC." Timothy says "But first tell me something."

"What?" I ask.

"Did we do it? Did we break the seal?" Timothy asks.

"Is our world free?"

I can't believe he called my world, OUR world.

" Yes my child, the seal is no more" I reply. "Our world is safe and free."

"Now what?" Timothy asks, smiling up at me.

"I'll tell you when you wake up," I reply.

" Okay, night AC." Timothy yawns.

"Sweet dreams Timothy," I reply.

Fates know he earned everyone.

End Chapter


	3. Dark Kinship

Timmy’s POV

I feel a soft breeze waif across my body. The air was perfumed with a strange floral scent. I open my eyes and I’m in some kind of field. Where am I? I look around. I’m alone. Why did they bring me here? Who brought me here? I look up to see a rich black sky. Blood red star twinkled again it. I sit up, not taking my eyes off the sky.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” A voice beside me says.

I turn and see. . me? No, it was the AntiMe. But how?

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I’m NegaTimmy.” NegaTimmy replies. “Your darker half.”

“I don’t have a darker half,” I tell him.

“All humans do,” NegaTimmy says. “But only those who open their heart to the darkness can perceive us. But you. my friend is a special case.”

I look at him puzzled.

“I am?” I ask. “How so?”

“Most open their heart to darkness out of greed for money and, or Power. “NegaMe says. “You did it out of pure love. Such a thing is unheard of in the Negarealm. “May I touch you?”

I look at him.

“You mean like a hug?” I ask. “Sure.”

NegaMe looks at me shocked.

“You’d be willing to hug me?” He asks

I smile at him.

“ Why not?” I reply. “As Cosmo would say, huggings niiice.”

NegaMe shyly puts his arms around me. I pull him into a tight hug.

“Touching me doesn’t hurt does it?” NegaMe ask. “Cause if it does, I’ll stop.”

“Nah it doesn’t hurt,” I reply. “Why, should it?”

NegaMe pulls back and looks me in the eyes. His expression was so serious.

“Timmy.” He says. “Do you hate me?”

I look at him shocked. Why would I hate him? I just hugged him. Was that a bad thing to his kind?

“Um. . no?” I reply. “Why is a hug a sigh of hate where you come from? If it is, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings.”

NegaMe’s expression turns from serious to outright shock. I’m puzzled by his reaction.

“Feelings? You think I have feelings?” NegaMe gasps. “You act like I’m a person to you.”

“You are a person,” I reply. “Why wouldn’t I see you as such. F.Y.I I don’t hate you.”

NegaMe touches my face.

“LightMe you truly are a rare gem,” NegaMe says. “I’m lucky to have you as my light.”

“Why?” I ask. “I don’t understand.”

“Even those who give themselves to the darkness, look upon my kind with hate, fear, and loathing,” NegaMe explains. “That is why our touch hurt your kind. It magnifies those feeling and manifest it into real pain.”

“I find your touch comforting,” I tell him.

I touch his hand on my cheek.

“It’s like reconnecting with a long-lost friend. It’s nice.”I add.

NegaMe laughs.

“Will you be my friend Timmy?” NegaMe asks. “Will you allow me into such a sacred place in your heart?”

I smile.

“ I’d love to be your Friend NegaMe,” I reply. “I hope we can spend lots of time together.”

NegaMe pulls me into a tight hug.

“Thank you LightMe.” He says. “I’ll never forget your kindness .”

I pull back and kiss NegaMe on the forehead. I can feel myself waking up.

“Till next time my lovely darkness,” I tell him.

“See you soon, My kind light.”

I open my eyes. I’m not in my bedroom. Now, where am I?

NegaTimmy’s POV

I’ve pulled out the veil of dreams. Nitro, The Nega-lord looks at me.

“ How did it go my child?” He asks.

“The one Timmy Turner is indeed strange,” I report. “His heart. .held no malice for me.”

My brethren Gasp in shock.

“HE. ..even allowed me to hug him.” I go on. “Twice.”

My lord looks at me shocked.

“Did you ask for his friendship?” Lord Nitro asks.” It is no shame if you were refused. It is a pain you must learn young one.”

“I did ask him,” I reply. “He said yes my lord. He even said he wishes to spend time with me. That’s when I hugged him the second time. Then. . “

“Then what?”Lord Nitro asks. “Don’t leave us in suspense.”

I look down Blushing.

“He kissed me on the forehead.” I reply “And as he was waking. He called me his lovely darkness.”

“You are truly a cursed little one.” My lord says. “To have your light half treat you so kindly.”

“My light half had me exercised from her.” Someone says.

“Mine treated me like a slave.” Says another.

“Mine treated me like a dirty little secret.” Says yet another.

Our Lord stands.

NegaTimmy as you can see humans do not look well on our kind.” Lord Nitro says. “Young Timothy is very rare. So rare in fact he is the first of his kind to show one of ours a once of genuine love. Cherish this bond. For it is the only one of its kind. And give rise to the AntiHuman”

I bow.

“Yes My Lord.” I reply “I will never leave my light’s side.”

And With a flash, I am sent to him.

Timmy’s POV

I jump when I hear the door opening.

“ He’ll be out for a more few days,” AntiRip says. “So there’s no need to linger to long.”

“I know,” AntiCosmo says. “We’ll just watch you work. Right, AntiWanda?”

“Can I hold him?” AntiWanda asks.

Sanderson darts over to me.

“I thought you said he’d be asleep,” Sanderson remarks.

Wait they were talking about me? I thought they were talking about Remy. He was still passed out in the other bed. I wonder why he’s here. AntiRip dart over to me too. Man, that mana stuff made them speedy. He was even faster than Sanderson.

“ How in the name of the darkness are you able to sit up?” AntiRip gasps. “You shouldn’t even be awake!”

AntiCosmo floats over to me.

“My, aren’t we the resilient one,” AC says. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m hungry,” I reply. “And confused.”

“Timmy I need to ask you something,” HP says.

AntiRip begins giving me a physical.

“Sure, go ahead,” I reply

“Have you been contacted by any Negas yet?” He asks. “ They usually contact humans who choose the dark path.”

I smile.

“ Yeah, I just met NegaMe before I woke up,” I reply. “He was really nice and kinda shy.”

“Whatever you do, don’t touch him.”HP says.” It’ll be very painful if you do.”

“No, it isn’t,” I tell him. “I already hugged him twice.”

“And kissed me on the forehead,” NegaMe says.

He pops in, to my side. I pull him into a hug. The hug felt different. It made me feel warmer. Not in a bad way however, it was refreshing.

“Timothy, did you befriend him?” AntiCosmo asks.

“Sure I did,” I reply. “NegaMe is really cool, and I like him.”

Everyone looks at me shocked. I’m puzzled.

“I know, my brethren felt the same way,” NegaMe says. “I think lord Nitro is still in shock.”

“ Hey HP,” I call to him.

“Yeah?” HP replies.

He was pacing the room. He seemed deep in thought.

“I’ve met antifairies and a nega.”I begin. “When do I get to meet some AntiPixies?”

HP stops dead in his tracks and turns to me shocked.

“You’d want to?” He asks. “I now my darker half won’t mind, but?”

“But what?” I ask. “Is he busy”

“Timothy, why are you acting like this?” AntiCosmo says.”You hate us. . don’t you?”

I look at AntiCosmo.

“I don’t hate you guys, I never hated you.” I reply “I just wish instead of trying to destroy my world, you’d hang out once and a while.”

I let out a sigh.

“I mean what’s the big pull to domination,” I add. “Sure you get to make the rules. but then you have to set an example and follow said rules. “

“But da rules would be ones we pick,” AntiWanda says. “We can do whatever we want.”

“Yeah, but then you’ll all be a bunch of law-abiding citizens.” I point out. “Where’s the fun in that?”

AntiWanda looks at AntiCosmo.

“How is this possible,” AntiRip shouts suddenly. “He completely freakin healthy.”

I look at the shocked doctor puzzled.

“Umm. . damn it all.?” I remark.

AntiRip just laughs and ruffles my hair.

“Your cute kid.” He says. “Your medically unsound, and make no logical sense at all, but you're cute.”

Sanderson sits next to me.

“ The fairies still want you back.” He says. “They think AC tricked you into helping him. SO your fairies will still be there.”

“What will happen when they find out I wasn’t tricked?” I ask. “OR when I start hanging out with the Antifairies as well as the pixies?” Or they see me with NegaMe?”

“You still want us around you,” AntiWanda asks. “Ya like us?”

I nod.

“Sure I do. Now that I know your guys don’t hate my guts, it’ll be fun chilling with you.” I reply. “ You don’t hate my guts right?”

“Not at all,” AntiCosmo says. “We’ll love breaking the rules with you.”

Then it hits me. What I was saying. How I was acting. I was good, not evil. I look around the room. I was among my enemies. But they felt like friends. I don’t understand. I truly did want to be with them. I wanted to break the rules with them. Not out of evil. Just for one moment to let loose and be wild.

“Timothy,” AntiRip calls to me. “Are you okay? You look like you becoming dizzy. Perhaps you should lay down, and rest.”

I shake my head

“ I’m okay,” I reply. “I’m just refocusing, that’s all.”

“What does dat mean?” AntiWanda asks.

“If I had to guess.”AntiCosmo says.”He’s remembering who he is, who we are, and that he’s supposed to hate us. Am I right Timothy?”

“Your right. You guys are my enemies.”I reply.

I look at every one.

“But I'd rather be your friend, is that okay?”I add

“We’d love that,” HP says

“So why is Remy here?” I ask.

I look at him. He was now awake staring at us from his bed.

“He grabbed AntiWanda when we fooped here,” AntiCosmo says. “I haven’t gotten around to tossing back.”

I stand and walk over to Remy. He looked so scared.

“Timothy, are you okay?” He asks. “I...I couldn’t wake you up.”

I put an arm around Remy.

“I’m fine.” I tell him “How are you feeling?”

“I’m terrified,” Remy says. He looks at my new friends. “What are they going to do with us.”

“Most likely feed us and take us home,” I reply. “They’re not going to hurt you, Remy. So calm down.”

Remy looks at me like I have gone mad.

“How can you say that?” He asks. “Their evil.”

“True, they are evil.” I agree.” But not heartless.”

Remy looks at the group.AntiWanda foops over.

“Poor babeh, you look right scared.” She says pulling Remy into a hug.

Remy relaxes into her arms. He even smiles. I think he likes her. I head back to my own bed. AntiWanda takes Remy over. Now Sooner had I sat down. There’s an atomicpoof. When the smoke clears. Jorgen is standing with Cosmo and a very scared Wanda.

End Chapter


	4. Young Truth

AntiCosmo’s POV

I have to admit. The overgrown ass had guts to cross into my domain. But that nerve may cost him dearly. Jorgen looks at Remedy shocked.

“Remy? We thought you were dead.”Jorgen says. “Juandissimo have already been reassigned.”

“So I’ll have a different fairy when I return.” Remedy ask. “Two maybe?”

“Nah, you’re too much trouble,” Jorgen says. “We’ll just wipe your memory and have done.”

Poor Remedy looked crushed.

“B. .b. .but I did what you told me.” Remedy protest. “ I risked my freakin LIFE. How can you do this to me?”

Jorgen just rolls his eyes.

“You also failed. Wanda told me how you dragged your feet.”Jorgen Replies. “Just be grateful we’re going to save you.”

“I wasn’t dragging my feet. I was scared.” Remedy shouts. “Even AntiCosmo could tell I was scared.”

“He was indeed.” I agree.”IF anyone failed, it was you Jorgen. For sending a terrified child to us.”

Jorgen glares at us.

“Oh please, you freaks feed on fear.” Jorgen huffs.” I bet you lapped up his like crazy.”

I turn to see Cosmo looking a frightened NegaTimmy.

“Hi, NegaTimmy.” Cosmo chirps.” I’m Cosmo. Want a cookie.”

“Sure,” NegaTimothy says, taking the treat.

I smile at the sight. I never told anyone. But I was proud to have such a cute idiot as my counterpart. I turn to Jorgen.

“If you’ll abandon him, then we’ll keep him.” I tell Jorgen “ We Antifairies just love having wild children around.”

“Which is why he likes Timmy,” Cosmo adds, ruffling Timothy's hair. “He’s as wild as they get.”

“That is correct Cosmo,” I tell him. “Have a reward cookie.”

I toss him the treat.

“Hold the phone!” Wanda shouts. “You expect us to believe your NOT trying to kill him?”

I let out an annoyed sigh and look at her.

“I expect you to behave stupidly,” I reply. “Keep up the good work.”

Wanda glares at me.

“Aaaahhh!” Cosmo shouts.

“Cosmo don’t touch the negaboy.” Jorgen Shouts. “Their dangerous even to be near too long.”

Timothy pulls a Terrified NegaTimmy close to him Just as Jorgen sends a blast to him. In a flash their gone.

“What did you do!” I shout horrified.

“I sent the negaboy home.” Jorgen gasp.”I didn’t think Timmy would try to shield him.”

I hope Nitro is kind to my Timothy.

NegaTimmy’s POV

I look around. I was in nega world.

“Where am I?” Timmy asks.

“He sent us to my world,” I reply. “Why did you try to shield me?”

Timmy looks around.

“I was afraid he was going to hurt you,” Timmy replies, turning to me. “You're not hurt are you?”

“I’m fine” I reply

“I’m scared,” Remy says.

We both turn to look at him. He looks at me puzzled.

“And Deeply Confused,” Remy adds.

Remy, how did you get here?’ Timmy asks.

“I grabbed you when a saw you disappearing,” Remy replies. “It seems my grabby hand keeps landing me in hot water.”

Before another word is uttered. We’re transported to Lord Nitro.

“Homesick already my little one.” Lord Nitro says. “And your brought human children to visit with us, how kind.”

“Light ME!” Raiden shouts.

He races to his counterpart.

“Timothy, are these anti-humans?” Remy ask.

“No, their nagas,” Timmy replies. “Aren’t they cool.”

My brethren gasp in shock.

“Seriously?” I think to myself

“Cool?” Remy says, looking at his Counterpart “They're Awesome.”

I look at Remy shocked. And before my lord and countrymen, he hugs his counterpart. The lord looks floored. I think a few negas fainted.

“So You’ll be my friend?” Raiden ask.

“I’d be honored.”Remy Replies.

Timmy put his arm around me.

“My evilness, I never thought I’d see such a thing in my lifetime.”Lord Nitro says.”But to witness it twice. I can scarcely fathom it.”

Remy looks at his Counterpart.

“Your evil?’ HE asks.

Raiden nods

“Yup.” He replies. “Really evil.”

Remy looks at Timmy.

“Timothy, how is it the evil beings treat us better than the good ones?”Remy asks.

“I’ll tell you when I figure it out,” Timmy replies.

Timmy walks to Lord Nitro. We all look at him shocked when He bows to the lord.

“You must be the lord of this land.” Timmy says.” I’m Timothy, a friend of My dear darker self NegaTimmy.”

Remy goes to Timothy’s Side.

“ I’m Remington,” Remy says bowing as well. “Friend to my dear darker self Raiden.”

“Such manners. I am Lord Nitro.” Says lord Nitro. “Please, raise Honored guests. “

They both raise and smile at my lord.

“Thank you, Lord Nitro.” Timmy and Remy replies

“NegaTimmy, tell me.” lord Nitro says. “What brings you back?”

I explain the situation. My lord looks at Timmy shocked.

“My boy, you are so rare.”He says. “You both are.”

“I don’t think so.” Timmy says.”How many negakids meet their counterparts?”

Lord Nitro thinks a moment.

“NegaTimmy and Raiden are the only ones.” He replies. “Most human-only give themselves to their dark urges as adults. Other’s are guarded by fairies, why?”

Timmy points to Remy.

“Remy hasn’t given himself to the dark side. For any reason.Or In any way.”Timmy says.”Yet he was able to see NegaTimmy while he was in antifairy world.”

Everyone gasps. I thought I saw him look at me. But I thought I was in my head.

“Young Timmy.” Lord Nitro Begins. “What are you saying?”

“I think humans can see negas,” Timmy says. “But only as kids. Adults are too closed-minded to perceive the magic worlds. That’s Why the fairies erase our memories… That’s it!”

What?” We ask.

“The failing with kids is that we tend to believe those we think are our friends,” Timmy says. “But as adults, we learn to think for ourselves. Which is also why they don’t let godkids meet.”

“I get it,” Remy says. “If too many godkids meet, we might compare data. or worst be bold enough to explore the forbidden worlds together. Those Bastards. So all they told us.. .”

“Lies and half-truths.” Timmy says.”If we want the full truth we need to get back to antifairy world.”

“I’ll contact lord AntiCosmo at once.” Lord Nitro says.

“He’s here.” DeviJack says coming into the room.”With Lady AntiWanda, lord HP and Lord Sanderson. .They wish to speak to you.”

“Show them in.” Lord Nitro says

Timmy’s eyes light up when he sees them. He rushes over to AntiWanda.

“Mom!” He shouts. “I missed you!”

Timmy freezes as soon as he utters those words.

“I missed you too babeh. “ AntiWanda Replies hugging him back.

Timmy looks at AntiCosmo.

“Dad?”Timmy calls shyly

“Yes, my boy?” AntiCosmo says.

I missed you too.” Timmy says shyly.

“I missed you as well,” AntiCosmo says.

They approach my Lord.

“Hello Nitro, long time no see,” AntiCosmo says hugging the Lord.

“AC, it’s been forever.”Lord Nitro says. “Timothy has gotten wise to the fairies. He and young Remy gained insight to things even we have not thought of.”

“Interesting.” HP remarks.”I look forward to hearing about it.”

“You may take the children when it pleases you.”Lord Nitro says. “Raiden, will you be going with them?”

“Yes My Lord,” Raiden replies. “If that’s alright.”

“It’s Fine.” Lord Nitro says.

We hug our lord goodbye and get whisked back to antifairy world. our new home.”

End Chapter


End file.
